Precious Mind
by asuka seira
Summary: Hinata anak yatim piatu yang orangtuanya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya. Sedangkan adiknya diculik selama 10th. Akankah ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya? #NHDD6th #NaruHinaDarkDays6thYear


Ini FFku yang terinspirasi dari Drama Korea "I Hear Your Voice". Jadi kalau ada kesamaan tema harap maklum. Tapi ceritanya bakal berbeda kok. So, happy reading! ^_^

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

Disclaimer: tokoh © Masashi Kishimoto, tema cerita © Drama Korea "I Hear Your Voice"

#NHDD6th #NaruHinaDarkDays6thYear

"Precious Mind"

~Hinata POV~

Suasana ramai di kantin selalu membuatku terganggu. Oleh karena itu biasanya aku memakan bekal makan siangku di kelas. Tapi sayangnya hari ini bekalku ketinggalan dan terpaksa aku harus ke kantin. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan makanan yang ku pesan, aku mencari tempat duduk di pojok yang sepi. Sudah kuduga semua anak di sana menatapku dingin. Aku tak peduli, dan tetap melanjutkan acara makan siangku. Bahkan jika ada yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan tentangku. Aku masih tetap tak peduli. Suara yang kudengar dari pikiran mereka lebih membuatku muak daripada suara dari mulut mereka. Aku tahu kebanyakan orang-orang memang bermuka dua. Aku pasang headphone yang selalu kukalungkan di leher. Menutupi telingaku agar tak mendengar apa yang seharusnya tak kudengar.

Memang wajar jika kebanyakan orang menganggapku aneh. Aku pun berpikir bahwa aku sendiri aneh. Duniaku sedikit berbeda dengan dunia mereka. Kehidupanku terasa lebih berisik dari kehidupan mereka. Tentu saja tujuan hidupku juga jauh berbeda dari tujuan hidup mereka. Sebenarnya saat kecil aku anak yang normal. Hidupku bahagia bersama orangtua dan adik perempuan kesayanganku. Tapi, semua berubah sejak kejadian naas 10th yang lalu saat aku masih berusia 7th.

~flashback~

Dorrr!

Suara tembakan membuatku terbangun di tengah malam. Aku menguap perlahan, karena sebenarnya kantuk masih menguasai tubuhku. Tapi, rasa penasaran dengan suara yang kudengar tadi berhasil membuatku mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih setengah dengan cepat. Kuberanikan diri untuk turun ke bawah ke tempat asal suara, karena kamarku berada di lantai atas. Terdengar samar-samar olehku isakan tangis.

'Ibu?' batinku.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang asing di telingaku. Aku mengendap-endap seperti maling di dalam rumahku sendiri. Konyol! Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, mataku membulat melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku membekap mulutku, ketakutan membuat tubuhku bergidik. Wajar saja, karena aku melihat ayahku terkapar penuh darah di lantai. Sedangkan ibuku duduk disekap di dekatnya. Hanabi, adik perempuanku yang masih berusia 2th menangis di dekat ibuku.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' pikirku pada tiga orang asing yang saat ini memakai kain penutup wajah. Sehingga aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka.

"Hei, sudah kau kumpulkan belum?" tanya salah satu orang asing pada temannya.

"Iya Bos, ini hampir selesai," jawab temannya sambil memasukkan barang-barang berharga yang ada di rumahku ke dalam karung.

Satu orang lagi sedang memandangi foto keluarga yang ada di dinding. Dahinya berkerut, "Bos, di foto ini sepertinya ada satu anak lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini? Tapi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Mungkin dia di lantai atas. Cepat cari! Kalau perlu bunuh sekalian!" perintah Bos.

Mendengar itu aku langsung bersembunyi. Dengan tubuhku yang kecil serta rumah yang aku hafal betul, tentu saja aku tahu tempat persembunyian yang sangat aman. Di tempatku bersembunyi bahkan aku masih bisa memantau apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu.

Setelah satu orang menuju lantai atas, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara gaduh. Sepertinya orang itu mengubrak-abrik isi kamarku. Aku takut. Bagaimana caraku bisa lari? Bagaimana agar aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil sepertiku?

'Aku harus tetap bersembunyi, sampai aku menemukan celah,' batinku dalam hati.

"Bos, aku tidak menemukan anak itu!" teriak orang yang naik ke atas tadi sambil berjalan melewati tangga.

"Bodoh! Cuma anak kecil saja kau khawatirkan. Mungkin saja anak itu memang lagi tidak di rumah," kata Bos itu santai sambil duduk memainkan senjata api di tangannya.

Aku bisa melihat ibu memandangi sekitar. Mungkin beliau mengkhawatirkanku karena mereka tak berhasil menemukanku. Aku harus cari cara agar ibu bisa melihatku.

Gubrak!

Suara gaduh terdengar di ruang makan yang berada di belakang. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

Meong! Meong! Meong!

'Bagus kucing kecil,' gumamku senang pada kucing peliharaanku yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ibu! Ibu aku di sini!" kataku sepelan mungkin agar mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku. Berhasil! Ibu sekarang sudah tahu keberadaanku. Beliau mentapku tajam. Entah keajaiban atau hanya kebetulan, aku bisa mendengar suara ibu. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Benar, aku tak salah lihat. Mulut ibu terbungkam, bahkan ibu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suaranya?

'Lari Hinata! Lari! Jangan pikirkan ibu! Mereka perampok yang keji. Lari sebelum mereka berhasil menemukanmu dan membunumu!' aku bisa mendengar suara pikiran dari menatap mata ibuku.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mataku. Bagaimana aku bisa lari dari sini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sial! Ternyata hanya kucing sialan. Kalian berdua segera bakar rumah ini! Aku akan membawa barangnya keluar duluan," perintah Bos.

"Bos, bagaimana dengan anak kecil ini?" tanya orang yang tadi memasukkan barang-barang berharga sambil menggendong Hanabi yang sedang menangis.

"Bunuh saja!" kata Bos sambil membawa karung yang berisi barang-barang berharga keluar dari rumah.

"Eh Bos, aku tak tega membunuh anak kecil. Bagaimana kalau aku membawanya? Karena aku dan istriku belum mempunyai anak. Dia pasti akan senang."

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting cepat selesaikan tugasmu!"

"Hmmpptt, hmmpptt, hmmpptt," ibu mengerang.

'Jangan bawa pergi anakku! Hanabi! Hanabi!' aku bisa membaca pikiran ibu lagi.

Dorrr!

Satu tembakan berhasil membuat ibu terdiam. Darah mengalir dari dadanya. Aku semakin takut. Orangtuaku mati tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ibu berkata dalam hati, 'Hinata larilah! Kau harus selamat! Jaga adikmu! Ayah dan ibu mencintai kalian.' Aku menangis mendengar suara hati Ibu. Aku juga mencintai kalian Ayah dan Ibu.

Bos itu berjalan keluar menuju mobil, sedangkan dua anak buahnya menuangkan minyak tanah di sekeliling rumah. Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, dua orang itu pergi keluar rumah. Orang yang menggendong Hanabi yang bertugas menyalakan api. Sejurus kemudian api menjalar ke seluruh isi rumahku. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku harus keluar secepat mungkin sebelum api benar-benar membakar habis rumahku. Rupanya perampok tadi mendengar suara batukku. Dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku iba. 'Jadi dari tadi kau bersembunyi di sana? Aku akan membawa adikmu. Jika kau bisa selamat dari kebakaran ini dan jika kau sudah lebih dewasa, carilah kami, balas dendamlah pada kami! Aku akan membawa adikmu sebagai sandera!' kata orang itu dalam hati sambil membuka penutup muka. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Kemudian dia menunjukkan tato naga di lengannya seakan sedang menantangku. Lalu orang itu pergi menyusul kedua temannya.

Aku menghampiri mayat Ayah dan Ibu. Aku memeluk dan mencium mereka. Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Di tengah kobaran api aku menangis untuk mereka.

"Kakak! Kakak! Uhuk, uhuk!" kudengar suara Paman Hizashi memanggil.

"Hinata? Hinata!" seru Paman Hizashi setelah melihatku. Paman menerobos kobaran api untuk mendekat ke tempatku.

"Kenapa..hiks.. Paman bisa ada di sini? Hiks..hiks.." tanyaku di sela-sela isakan tangis.

"Ayahmu tadi sempat menelponku dan aku mendengar suara tembakan serta jeritan Ibumu. Jadi aku khawatir dan langsung ke sini," kata Paman sambil memeriksa mayat Ayah dan Ibuku.

"Maaf, Paman terlambat Hinata. Ceritanya nanti saja, kita harus secepatnya keluar dari sini," kata Paman kemudian. Raut wajahnya sedih mendapati orangtuaku sudah tak bernafas.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyaku.

"Setelah kita berhasil keluar, Paman akan menghubungi pemadam kebakaran. Kita bisa mengurus jenazah mereka setelah api padam," tutur Paman seraya menggendongku menerobos api yang semakin membesar. Reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan dari atas. Dengan cepat dan gesit, Paman berhasil membawaku keluar dengan selamat.

~flashback end~

Begitulah aku bisa selamat dari peristiwa mengenaskan itu. Semenjak kejadian itu aku diasuh oleh Paman Hizashi dan sekarang tinggal bersama Paman, Bibi, serta saudara sepupuku, Neji. Sejak hari itu tujuan hidupku adalah untuk mencari Hanabi dan untuk membalas dendam kepada orang-orang keji yang telah membunuh orangtua sekaligus merubah hidupku.

Seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang seakan sedang menggodaku. Aku benar-benar tak tertarik. Apalagi kemungkinan aku sudah tahu orang itu siapa.

"Ayo tebak siapa?" tanya orang itu.

Aku sama sekali tak merespon. Aku semakin yakin kalau itu adalah dia dengan mendengar suaranya. 'Bodoh!' rutukku.

"Hinata! Kau sama sekali tak asyik," gerutu orang itu. Dia melepas tangannya dari mataku, mengambil kursi, dan duduk di depanku.

Kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah siapa yang ada di depanku. Naruto, cowok bodoh, pembuat onar, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ingin mengajakku bicara. Sebenarnya itu semua tidak menggangguku, tapi satu hal yang aku risaukan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Semua orang yang kulihat matanya bisa kubaca pikirannya, tapi orang ini? Mungkin karena dia bodoh akut yang tak mempunyai pikiran di otaknya. Entahlah. Walau aku takut kalau dia adalah orang jahat, tapi setahuku dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Sebelumnya Naruto adalah korban bully di kelasku. Suatu hari aku menolong dia dari keusilan teman-teman yang ingin menjebaknya. Tak kusangka hal itu membuat dia berpikir berhutang budi padaku atau sejenisnya. Dan mulai saat itu dia selalu berusaha mendekati dan mengajakku ngobrol. Tahu begitu tak usah kutolong dia waktu itu.

Aku coba menatap matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia balas menatap mataku dengan senyum sejuta cahaya. Sial! Berulang kali kulakukan tetap aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Aku menyerah! Ku alihkan pandanganku ke makanan yang ada di meja.

"Hinata? Tumben sekali kau ke kantin? Ibumu tak membuatkan bekal hari ini? Atau kau kelupaan membawanya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Berisik. Kalau kau ke kantin hanya untuk menggangguku makan, pergi sana!" usirku sebal mendengar kicaunnya.

"Kejam!" jawab Naruto memasang ekspresi sedih dibuat-buatnya.

"Hinata! Nih bekalmu!" seru seseorang lagi yang baru hadir di tengah pembicaraanku dengan Naruto. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara sepupuku, Neji.

"Terlambat, makanan yang aku pesan sudah hampir habis nih!" jawabku jutek.

"Siapa suruh kau lupa membawanya?"  
'Padahal aku sudah repot-repot membawakannya untukmu!' batin Kak Neji.

"Kakak..." kataku merasa bersalah. "Makasih," lanjutku dengan senyum di bibir. Kak Neji hanya membuang muka sambil blushing.

"Kakak? Wah, aku baru tahu kau punya kakak?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kak Neji.

"Naruto, dia ini saudara sepupuku, Neji. Dia murid kelas 3. Dan Kak Neji, dia Naruto, teman sekelasku," kataku memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

'Oh tumben aku lihat kau punya teman, laki-laki lagi, jangan-jangan pacarmu ya?'

"Kak Neji, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," lirikku sebal.

'Jangan membaca pikiranku seenaknya!' kata Kak Neji dalam hati sambil menatapku tajam. Benar, satu-satunya orang yang tahu kemampuanku adalah Kak Neji.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. "Hinata, kau kan sudah beli makanan. Jadi bekalmu untukku ya. Oh ya dan kau Neji, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri terus? Cepat duduk! Ayo kita makan bertiga!" ajak Naruto. Aku dan Kak Neji hanya saling pandang melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Kak Neji mengambil kursi dan duduk di sampingku.

"Naruto, hati-hatilah dengan wanita ini..." tutur Kak Neji sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Dia adalah wanita yang mengerikan." Spontan aku mencubit paha Kak Neji yang ada di sebelahku. "Aww, ugh, sakit tau!" pekiknya kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pahanya yang memerah mungkin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. "Tapi menurutku dia wanita yang manis bila tersenyum," tambahnya.

"Uhuk," aku tersedak oleh minuman yang saat ini masuk ke tenggorokanku. 'Dia tidak malu apa bicara begitu? Aku yang mendengarnya saja merasa malu sekali,' batinku dalam hati.

"Hinata, kenapa mukamu jadi memerah?" goda Kak Neji.

"Apa sih Kak Neji?" kataku malu. 'Masa iya wajahku merah?' gumamku sambil memegang pipiku.

"Kau lihat itu Naruto. Tingkahnya yang polos itu lucu sekali. Hahaha," kata Kak Neji sambil tertawa.

"Benar sekali Neji. Hahaha," Naruto ikut tertawa bersama Kak Neji. Sial! Mereka berdua berhasil menggodaku.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Kantin sudah mulai terlihat sepi. Saking asyiknya ngobrol, kami jadi lupa waktu. Kami bertiga pun bergegas menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran kembali. Sebelum berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing, Kak Neji berpesan padaku, "Hinata, jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah ikut latihan!". Kemudian dia berlalu dengan lambaian tangan.

"Latihan apa? Kau ikut ekstrakurikuler apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto menggebu.

"Karate," jawabku singkat.

"Wah keren, aku ikut aku ikut," katanya bersemangat.

"Terserah! Ayo masuk kelas!". Kurasa bukan ide buruk berteman dengan Naruto.

~skip~

~Author POV~

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Naruto dan Hinata mulai berteman. Naruto mengikuti Hinata masuk ke klub karate. Bersama Neji senior mereka, Hinata dan Naruto belajar banyak hal. Naruto cepat belajar, Hinata juga lebih kuat sekarang.

Mengingat Neji sudah kelas tiga, dia ada bimbingan setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi hari ini Hinata pulang bersama Naruto. Di stasiun, Hinata tak sengaja mendengar suara orang yang berpikiran mencurigakan. Orang itu merencanakan mencuri tas ibu-ibu yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan aksi cepat, Hinata berhasil mencengkaram lengan penjahat itu, kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. Naruto hanya bengong dengan aksi nekat Hinata tersebut. Sedangkan ibu-ibu tadi kaget dan segera memeluk erat tasnya. Hinata mengamati penjahat yang terduduk di lantai. Sepertinya dia tak asing dengan wajah penjahat itu. Kemudian matanya terfokus pada lengan yang bertato naga. Merasa diamati, penjahat itu segera mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum orang-orang mengetahui niat jahatnya.

Hinata mengejar orang itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga mengikuti Hinata. Orang itu berhenti di sebuah bar kemudian masuk. Hinata mengawasi dia dari luar bar.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau mengikuti orang itu?" bisik Naruto.

"Pssttt, diamlah! Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk anak sekolah seperti kalian," kata seseorang bertubuh kekar mengagetkan mereka. Sepertinya dia penjaga pintu masuk bar.

"Ehm, maaf Paman. Sepertinya kami tersesat dan tidak sengaja menuju kemari," kata Hinata berpura-pura manis.  
'Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau, setelah 10th lamanya. Sebaiknya aku menunggu dia keluar dulu di suatu tempat sambil menyusun rencana. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi. Kuharap Hanabi masih hidup dan hidup dengan baik,' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang, sebelum kami bertindak lebih tegas," kata temannya yang lebih kurus dan pendek.

"Baik Paman, maaf sudah mengganggu, kami permisi," kata Hinata, lalu menggandeng Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata, cepat jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" suruh Naruto tak sabar.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya 10th yang lalu. Tapi dia tidak menceritakan tentang kemampuan membaca pikirannya. Karena cukup Neji saja yang tahu pikirnya. Lagipula dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto. Menurutnya terlalu aneh seseorang mau berteman dengannya. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa tahu ini dan itu. Karena selama ini tak jarang Hinata menggunakan kemampuannya di depan Naruto. Apa Naruto punya sesuatu yang disembunyikannya atau memang dia bodoh akut? Itu yang Hinata risaukan.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Naruto mantap seperti tak ada beban.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau tahu, aku juga anak yatim piatu sepertimu. Tak ada alasan khusus, karena sepertinya kita memiliki nasib yang hampir sama. Jadi aku akan membantumu menemukan adikmu," jelas Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Hinata hampir tersentuh mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sekarang ini dia harus fokus untuk menemukan Hanabi.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, orang bertato naga itu keluar dengan anak perempuan di sampingnya.

"Apa itu Hanabi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak salah lagi. Walau sudah 10th, aku tak mungkin lupa dengan wajah adikku sendiri."

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air mata yang meyeruak keluar. Saat ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Hanabi. Tapi, belum saatnya. Dia masih ingin membalas dendam pada penjahat itu. Naruto menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus pundak Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata mengusap air matanya secara kasar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis.

"Hanabi, maaf Ayah harus pergi lagi," kata orang itu.

"Iya," jawab Hanabi.

"Seharusnya di usiamu yang masih muda, kau belajar di sekolah bersama dengan teman sebayamu. Tapi kau malah bekerja di tempat seperti ini," orang itu mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Tidak apa Ayah. Aku juga ingin membantumu bekerja untuk mencari uang. Lagipula selama ini Ayah sudah mengasuhku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ayah pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Ayah!" Hanabi kembali masuk ke dalam bar itu. Sedangkan orang bertato naga itu keluar entah kemana.

'Mereka terlihat dekat sekali. Apa penjahat itu mengasuh Hanabi dengan baik? Itu tidak penting. Aku tetap harus merebut Hanabi kembali,' batin Hinata.

"Bagaimana sekarang Hinata?" kata Naruto untuk menanyakan rencana Hinata selanjutnya.

"Kita ikuti orang itu. Menghajarnya, lalu menjemput Hanabi dari sini," usul Hinata.

"Oke."

Mereka mengikuti orang itu lagi. Setelah orang itu memasuki gang yang agak sepi, Hinata melancarkan aksinya. Mendapat hadangan dari 2 anak SMA tak membuat orang itu gentar, malah meremehkannya.

"Mau apa kalian? Bukankah kalian anak-anak di stasiun yang telah menggagalkan aksi copetku tadi?" tanya orang itu.

"Benar, dan saat ini kami akan menangkap dan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara," gertak Naruto.

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Kalian masih anak-anak. Lebih baik kalian pulang dan belajar sana!"

Dengan gegabah Hinata meninju wajah orang itu.

"Walau perempuan, kau boleh juga nak!" Darah keluar dari sudut bibir orang itu. Dia bersiap-siap melancarkan pukulan pada Hinata, tapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Lawanmu adalah aku," kemudian mereka saling memukul. Hinata ikut membantu Naruto menghadapi orang jahat itu. Tak berapa lama, orang itu akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Aku menyerah! Sekarang lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan," wajah orang itu sekarang babak belur.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" tanya Hinata menatap tajam orang yang saat ini duduk bersandar di dinding.

'Sepertinya kau tak asing? Apakah kau anak yang selamat dari kebakaran 10th yang lalu? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?' gumam orang itu.

"Ya benar, aku adalah anak itu. Sekarang aku ingin mengambil adikku yang telah kau culik kembali," bentak Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali," jawab orang itu enteng.

"Apa? Kau mau di hajar lagi?" Hinata semakin geram.

"Tenanglah Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak memukul orang itu lagi.

"Aku sudah menjualnya pada Bos untuk pengobatan istriku. Oleh karena itu aku mencuri agar bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk bisa menebusnya kembali," jelas orang itu.

"Kau tidak berhak menjualnya. Aku tetap akan menjemputnya. Naruto kuserahkan dia padamu. Aku akan kembali ke bar itu," kata Hinata.

"Eh, sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto. "Tunggu polisi datang dulu," seru Naruto.

Tak memedulikan perkataan Naruto, Hinata bergegas menuju bar. Setelah sampai, dia memaksa menerobos masuk. Hinata berhasil melumpuhkan 2 orang penjaga pintu masuk yang ada di depan. Tentu saja dengan membaca pikiran mereka, Hinata berhasil menang dengan mudah.

"Hanabi! Hanabi! Di mana kamu Hanabi?" teriak Hinata. Pandangan semua orang pengunjung bar kini terpusat pada Hinata.

Tak lama Hanabi keluar dari belakang bar, "Kakak siapa?".

"Aku kakakmu Hanabi. Sekarang ayo kita pulang! Kakak akan menjelaskannya di rumah nanti." Tentu saja Hanabi tidak bisa mengingat Hinata karena waktu itu Hanabi masih sangat kecil.

"Hei hei, kau tidak bisa mengambil pekerjaku begitu saja. Lagipula Hanabi sudah dijual oleh Ayahnya sendiri," kata orang berjas coklat, yang sepertinya Manajer bar.

"Dia bukan Ayah kandung Hanabi. Jadi perjanjian itu batal. Sekarang ini aku akan membawa Hanabi keluar dari sini," kata Hinata tanpa gentar sekalipun.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Manajer itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Hinata. Beberapa anak buah bersiap menyerang Hinata. Terjadi perkelahian antar mereka. Hinata menghajar mereka dengan jurus-jurus karate yang diajarkan oleh Neji. Terlebih dengan kemampuan membaca pikirannya, dia bisa membaca gerakan yang akan diambil oleh lawannya. Berhasil! Mereka babak belur.

Manajer geram, rupanya dia telah salah perhitungan pada Hinata. Kemudian Manajer itu menyuruh anak buahnya lebih banyak untuk menyerang Hinata bersama-sama. Seseorang mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata dari belakang. Dan orang lain bersiap memukul dari depan. Hinata memutar tubuhnya, menendang orang yang di depan. Dan berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman orang tadi. Belum siap menerima serangan lagi, seseorang menghamtam belakang pundaknya. Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Orang lain memukul kepalanya, membuat darah keluar dari dahinya. Hinata masih bisa berdiri, dia bersiap melancarkan serangan tapi seseorang memukulnya lagi dari belakang. Kini Hinata dalam keadaan terpojok. 'Sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri. Hanabi maafkan kakak!' gumamnya.

Hanabi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata dikeroyok, merasa kasihan padanya. Dia bergegas ke dapur, mengambil minyak tanah, dan menumpahkannya. Dia membakar bar untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari hajaran para anak buah Manajer. Spontan semua lari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Semua orang berlarian keluar dari bar.

"Kakak, ayo kita juga ikut keluar dari sini!" ajak Hanabi pada Hinata.

Hinata tak bergeming. Dia sangat trauma pada api setelah kejadian 10th yang lalu. Kali ini kakinya bahkan tak bisa untuk digerakkannya. Dia terlalu takut dengan kobaran api yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Seseorang berbaju hitam keluar dari ruangan belakang. Manajer menghampirinya, "Bos, dia adalah kakak Hanabi. Anak yang orangtuanya kita bunuh 10th yang lalu. Mungkin dia kesini untuk balas dendam pada kita."

Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia ingin membalas dendam tapi sekarang ini tubuhnya bahkan sulit untuk ia gerakkan. Saat ini yang tersisa di bar cuma ada Hinata, Hanabi, Manajer, dan Bos.

Bos memerintahkan pada Manajer agar menangkap Hanabi, sedangkan Bos sendiri kini mulai mendekati Hinata. "Rupanya kau anak kecil yang bisa selamat dari kebakaran 10th yang lalu? Kau ingin balas dendam pada kami? Haha, lucu sekali. Kau tahu sekarang ini kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri," kata Bos sambil mencengkeram leher Hinata.

"Bos, jangan! Jangan bunuh kakakku! Aku akan menuruti semua perintah Bos!" teriak Hanabi meronta-ronta oleh cengkeraman Manajer.

"Diam kamu Hanabi!" Manajer memukul Hanabi sampai pingsan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya Bos pada Hinata.

"Pa...paman bertato naga," jawab Hinata menahan sesak.

"Oh dia. Dia memang anak buah yang tidak berguna. Tapi tidak apa, karena saat ini kau dan adikmu itu akan mati di sini," kata Boss dengan mencengkeram leher Hinta lebih kuat.

"Ughhh, hah, hah," Hinata mulai kehabisan napas.

"Hentikan!" seseorang berteriak membuat semua menoleh padanya.

'Naruto!' batin Hinata.

Bos melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Hinata, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku teman anak perempuan itu," jawab Naruto.

Naruto berlari dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat di perut Bos. Dia mengahajar Bos itu dengan membabi buta. Diliriknya Hinata yang terbaring tak berdaya, tapi Hinata masih sadar dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh kejam!" teriak Naruto pada Bos. Dia menghajar Bos itu habis-habisan. Segala serangan yang Bos itu lancarkan berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto. Dia kelihatan benar-benar marah pada Bos.

Manajer yang melihat Bos hampir kalah, mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto dengan pisaunya dari belakang.

"Oke, aku menyerah! Lebih baik sekarang kau selamatkan gadis itu dari kebakaran ini," kata Bos mencoba untuk mengelabui Naruto.  
'Bagus, tenanglah bocah! Manajer cepat tusuk anak bodoh ini!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hinata ingin berteriak memperingatkan Naruto, tapi suaranya saat ini tidak mau keluar. Dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap, terlebih akibat cekikan Bos tadi. 'Naruto, awas di belakangmu! Naruto!' seru Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto menghentikan pukulannya kepada Bos. Saat Manajer berhasil mendekat dan hampir menusuknya dari belakang, dengan cepat Naruto menghindar. Pisau yang ditujukan pada Naruto kini menancap pada perut Bos.

"Arghhh, apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" teriak Bos itu lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri memegangi pisau di perutnya.

Manajer terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tanpa sadar telah melukai Bosnya sendiri. Naruto kemudian menendang, memukul, dan menghajar Manajer itu pula sampai pingsan.

Suara sirine mobil polisi mulai terdengar. Tak lama kemudian dua orang polisi masuk untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu polisi.

"Ya, tolong selamatkan anak perempuan itu dulu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Hanabi yang pingsan. Polisi segera menggendong Hanabi keluar. Satunya meringkus kedua penjahat yang telah tak berdaya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata hendak menggendongnya keluar juga.

"Na..ru..to.. te..ri..ma..ka..sih.. uhuk uhuk," kata Hinata terbata-bata dan sangat lirih.

"Tidak apa Hinata, sekarang semua baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" kata Naruto.

~skip~

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan. Semua serba putih. Ini bukan rumah Pamannya. Di mana ini? Kepalanya pusing, seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" seseorang di samping ranjang tempat ia terbaring menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Kak Neji!" kata Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Ugh, sakit!" Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Tentu saja sakit! Dasar bodoh! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" omel Neji.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau ini benar-benar adik yang menyusahkan. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu, ketika Naruto menggendongmu dengan penuh luka di tubuh?" kata Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kak Neji, maaf!"

"Tapi Kakak bangga padamu. Berkatmu ketiga penjahat yang sudah membunuh orangtuamu telah tertangkap."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

Merasa dipanggil, Hanabi yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji keluar dengan malu-malu.

"Hh,,hanabi?" seru Hinata dengan suara tertahan.

"Boleh sekarang aku memanggilmu Kak Hinata?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu Hanabi," Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia sangat bahagia mendengar adik yang sudah 10th berpisah darinya memanggilnya Kakak.

Hanabi kemudian memeluk Hinata. Keduanya larut dalam tangis, tentu saja tangis kebahagiaan. Neji, Paman, dan Bibi Hizashi yang melihat mereka ikut merasakan haru.

~skip~

Setelah seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit, kini Hinata sudah pulang dan mulai bersekolah kembali. Walau badannya masih sakit semua akibat luka-luka memar, tapi dia memaksakan sekolah dengan alasan ujian sudah dekat. Paman Hizashi menyetujuinya, dengan syarat dia tidak boleh ikut kegiatan ektrakurikuler dulu. Dan setelah pulang sekolah harus langsung pulang ke rumah. Neji juga berjanji akan menjaganya di sekolah. Hanabi sekarang tinggal bersama dengan Hinata di rumah Paman Hizashi. Dia juga mulai bersekolah. Rupanya anak itu juga cepat belajar dan cepat beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru.

Sesaat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Hinata masuk ke kelas 2-3. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan hawa-hawa tatapan dingin teman-temannya. Tapi entah mengapa kini ia merindukannya. Sebelum masuk kelas, di dalam terasa bising sekali. Tapi saat Hinata masuk, semuanya sunyi senyap.

"Selamat datang kembali Hinata!" teriak Naruto dari bangku belakang dengan menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ibu jarinya.

Kini semuanya heboh serempak berteriak, "Selamat datang kembali Hinata!"

'Ada apa ini?' pikir Hinata heran.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Baik."

"Aku dengar kau terluka melawan penjahat yang menculik adikmu selama 10th?"

"Iya."  
'Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?' kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan adikmu saat ini?"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan saat ini sudah masuk sekolah."  
'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Hinata sambil melirik pada Naruto. Ya, ini pasti ulah Naruto. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum manis pada Hinata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata kemudian segera duduk di bangkunya karena pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

~skip~

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan semua keraguan dalam hati Hinata pada Naruto. Hinata mendekati Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Naruto sambil manggandeng tangan Hinata lembut. Kali ini Hinata menurut pada Naruto. Biasanya mungkin dia akan enggan dan menolak untuk makan bekal di kantin.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata sesampainya mereka di kantin. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghindar dari tusukan Manajer di belakangmu?" itu yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran Hinata. Selama ini dia selalu curiga pada Naruto. Naruto seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Huh, soal itu ya? Sebenarnya, aku punya kemampuan sama sepertimu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Itu terjadi saat usiaku 7th. Saat itu kedua orang tuaku meninggal untuk menyelamatkanku dari penjahat yang menculikku. Dan sejak saat itu tanpa sadar aku memiliki kemampuan itu," tutur Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga merahasiakannya dariku kan? Saat aku melihatmu aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kupikir ini aneh, aku mulai mendekatimu. Dan saat kita mengobrol dengan Neji, aku membaca pikirannya. Saat itu aku tahu kalau kau juga punya kemampuan yang sama. Maka kemungkinan kamu juga tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Benar kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun di rumah sakit?"

"Itu karena, kupikir kau sudah aman dan hidup bahagia dengan keluargamu yang baru. Jadi jangan pernah menunjukkan air matamu lagi. Apalagi menunjukkan raut wajah membunuhmu itu."

"Bodoh! Naruto bodoh! Jadi selama ini kau hanya simpati padaku, padahal aku mengharapkan lebih," kata Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Apa maksudmu? Coba katakan dengan jelas! Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang?"

"Aku menyukaimu bodoh!" seru Hinata kemudian beranjak bergegas menuju ke kelas kembali.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Naruto terpaku, kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tapi kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru menyusul Hinata. Sebelum berhasil memasuki kelas, Hinata merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, mengarahkan tubuh Hinata mengahadapnya, dan kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

"Hinata aku juga menyukaimu," bisiknya. Kemudian Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

~END~ 


End file.
